Matthew McConaughey
Matthew McConaughey (1969 - ) Film Deaths *'[[Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994)|''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation]]Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994)(1994)' ''(The Return of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre) ''[''Vilmer Sawyer]: Slashed to death by the propellers of a low flying plane as his brother (Robert Jacks) looks on in shock as both are chasing Renee Zellweger. *'[[Lone Star (1996)|''Lone Star (1996)]]' [''Sheriff Buddy Deeds]: Dies (off-screen), at some point between the flashback sequences and the present-day scenes. *'[[Scorpion Spring (1996)|''Scorpion Spring (1996)]]' [''El Rojo]: Shot in the forehead by Esai Morales. *'[[Reign of Fire (2002)|''Reign of Fire (2002)]]' [''Denton Van Zan]: Eaten by an alpha dragon after being caught in midair while trying to kill it with an axe. *'[[Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009)|''Ghosts of Girlfriends Past (2009)]]' [''Connor Mead]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances in a vision of the future; his grave is shown when Olga Maliouk shows Matthew his own future funeral. (He survives the movie itself.) *'[[Killer Joe (2012)|''Killer Joe (2012)]]' [''Killer Joe Cooper]: Possibly shot to death (off-screen) by Juno Temple; the movie ends with Juno pointing a gun at Matthew, leaving his fate open-ended. *'[[The Paperboy (2012)|''The Paperboy (2012)]]' [''Ward Jansen]: Throat slit with a machete by John Cusack, as his brother (Zac Efron) looks on in horror. His body is shown again later on as Zac transports him and Nicole Kidman back to town in a boat. *'[[Dallas Buyers Club (2013)|''Dallas Buyers Club]] (2013)' [''Ron Woodroff]: Dies (off screen) from AIDS related complications; his death is revealed in text during the end credits. *'[[Kubo and the Two Strings (2016; animated)|''Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)]] Beetle/Hanzo was'' s''tabbed in the back as Monkey and Kubo look in shock; he later appears (having reverted to human form) as a spirit. *''The Dark Tower'' (2017)' [''Walter Padick]: Shot to death by Idris Elba during their final battle. *'[[White Boy Rick (2018)|''White Boy Rick (2018]])' [''Richard Wershe Sr.]: Mentioned in the ending text as having passed away in 2014. *''Serenity'' (2019) [Baker Dill]: Killed (off-screen) during the war in Iraq before the events of the movie. It's revealed that Matthew and the island that he is on throughout the movie is a computer simulation created by his son (Rafael Sayegh) after his death. TV Deaths *''Unsolved mysteries december 2nd 1992. Played a murder victim Larry Dickens shot several times by multiple murderer edward bell. (This was his first tv acting credit). Notable Connections *Mr. Camila Alves. Gallery Matthewmcconaughey.jpg|Matthew McConaughey in ''The Paperboy Vilmer Slaughter.PNG|Matthew McConaughey in Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1969 Births Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Animated death scenes Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Yann Demange Movies/TV Series Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:True Detective Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Black Reel Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Family Stars Category:War Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Travis Knight Movies Category:Actors who died in Nikolaj Arcel Movies Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Actors who died in Lee Daniels Movies